Temptation's Cruel
by French Karma
Summary: When Jasper kills a young woman in Forks, the Cullens are sent running. But what happens when Jasper no wants to be longer a Cullen? Alice can’t stand it. [JasperAlice]
1. Chapter One

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any characters - they belong to the lovely and wonderful Stephenie Meyer who has gladly unleashed her gorgeous vampires into her crazy fans hands. Thank you Stephenie._

**This is a obviously a Alice/Jasper fic, for there are only Bella/Edward. I am a Pioneer in Twilight Fanfiction, bringing the lesser known to the known! I think this is the first Alice/Jasper story... oh my giddy gods trousers. That is so COOL!**

- - -

**Chapter One**

It all happened too quickly. One moment, he was unaware of her and the next, she was screaming.

She smelt like baked apple and cinnamon - Jasper had never sensed anything like it. It sent shivers down his spine and he knew the hunger in his eyes gave his practiced hiding away.

Jasper cringed and ran to a nearby tree; he tried to block the smell and the longing from his aching body. He tried to remain calm and thought of the risks he would be taking for Carlisle and Esme. What if they had to relocate, _again_? He didn't want to be the reason for it. Everyone would be angry with him... an anger that even his abilities to control emotions couldn't fix.

Gasping for wanted air, Jasper tried to rack his brain for something to keep his longing away... he had never felt so tempted to drink from a human. No scent was so intoxicating, so invigorating that he felt a burst of energy as the wind picked up her scent and brought it to him again.

He breathed deeply, the new wave of cinnamon making him growl with pleasure in the back of his throat. He whimpered, peering over his shoulder at her retreating back, a wisp of a blonde mane flowing down her back. Jasper's weary eyes followed the sway of her hips and the _click - click _of her heels was music to his ears.

Had one human never been so beautiful to Jasper.

He couldn't resist any longer - with a hesitating growl, Jasper jumped in front of the girl, making her stop in her tracks. She looked shocked for a moment and then smiled.

"Hello," she said sweetly.

Jasper let out a small cry, her smile tearing at him. "I'm sorry," he whimpered, looking away.

"Pardon me - what?" she said, leaning closer. Her neck became exposed and Jasper let out another cry. She backed up, startled.

"Please, just..." he sighed. "It won't be long."

She shook her head, the smile coming back. "What won't be long?"

Jasper didn't prolong another agonizing moment and he flung himself forward, taking the girl around the waist and rushed her into a nearby bush. She let out a small shriek as Jasper pinned her to the ground. He looked down at her with wide, hungry eyes and she stared back up with tears streaming down her face.

"What are you going to do to me?" she whispered, shuddering.

"Just... just be calm," Jasper pleaded, trying to smile. "It won't hurt." It was a lie. A damned lie and he knew it.

For when he bit into her skin, she let out an ear-splitting scream and then it was over.

- - - -

Jasper sucked in a mouthful of air. He sighed, his teeth still in her soft skin.

It was then he realized what was happening and what he did. Jasper ripped back from the girl, tearing a strip of skin in two clean lines across her neck. He gasped - only trickles of blood came from the deep wounds - she was completely drained. _I've killed her. _

She was ghostly pale, her mouth hanging open slightly, her eyes open - shocked and terrified. Jasper reached out to her, touching her cheek with the back of his hand - she was cold and clammy.

He leaned back, shuddering and nausea overcoming him. He was murderer. A monster. He had let the horrible side of him come over. Just this once. It was the first and last time.

_Or is it just the beginning?_

Jasper gently scooped her up into his arms, her body much lighter then it was before. Jasper stifled back a scream as he set off towards home.

- - - -

"... and then you place your fingers there... no, right there. Yes, that's right!"

Bella giggled as she pressed down lightly on the keys of the large piano, Edward smiling down approvingly at her.

"What next?" Bella asked, looking at the placing of her fingers. Edward didn't answer and she looked up. "Edward?"

His face was set into stone, a concentrated frown set in his tight lips. Bella was stunned and leaned forward, brushing a lock of golden hair from Edward's ear. "What's wrong?"

"Jasper," was his response.

"Jasper?" Bella asked, dumbfounded. She looked over to Esme, who shrugged, just as shocked and worried as Bella. "What's wrong with - "

The front door to the Cullen household flew open, banging against the wall. Bella jumped a bit in her seat, startled by the sudden burst in the silence, but Esme and Edward remained still in their seats. Their was muffled voice as Jasper backed into the house, looking down at something in his arms.

Esme stood slowly. "Jasper."

He looked over his shoulder for a moment, his face stricken. "I - It was just - oh God ..."

Esme stiffened and looked to Edward. "What is he thinking?"

"No!" cried Jasper, his voice high. He still faced the door, concealing his desperate secret. "Please, Edward, don't! I'm begging you!"

Standing up, Edward looked at Jasper's back for a moment and gasped, a shocked look on his normally content face. "Where is she?" he demanded, taking a step forward.

Jasper let out a strangled cry.

"What? Who's _'she'_?" Bella asked frantically, standing up to be beside Edward. "What's going on? What's wrong?"

Slowly - hesitantly - Jasper turned around. First, they saw the pair of feet dangling off his arms and then, suddenly, the full body came into view. The girl was lifeless and limp, her face contorted with shock. A long gash went from her ear to her collarbone.

Bella gasped, her hand clamping over her mouth. She stared at no one in particular with wide, questioning eyes. Edward narrowed his eyes, not taking them off of Jasper's confused face. Esme stepped forward, reaching a hand tentatively towards the girl.

After a moment's silence, Esme looked at Jasper. "Why?"

"I - " Jasper let out another strangled cry, looking at the girl.

Esme turned to Edward, her face hard. "Go get Carlisle."

Edward nodded obediently and, after chancing a short glance with Jasper, was gone. Esme turned back to Jasper, an unreadable expression on her face. Her voice still remained calm and collected. "Set her down."

Jasper shook his head. "I don't think... I can't."

Bella stepped forward. Esme looked at her. "Find Alice."

Jasper's head shot up, his face rigid. "Not Alice. Please, not Alice!"

"She has to know!" Esme said, raising her voice a bit. Jasper looked at her with sad eyes, and she sighed. "What were you thinking Jasper? What was it?" Esme asked with her soft, musical voice.

Jasper stared at the floor for a moment. "She smelled so good."

Esme pursed her lips, but said nothing else. Slowly, she turned and walked into the kitchen. Bella watched her go, her eyes lingering on the door for a moment, wondering if she should follow. She looked at Jasper, who was still staring at the girl, a bereaved look on his angelic face. He looked like a fallen angel, as the tears began to show, who had lost his wings.

"Jasper," she said, but he never looked up.

- - - -

Alice stepped out into the brisk night air. She shivered lightly at the chill and pulled her small coat closer to her body.

She squinted into the setting sun, covering her eyes with her pale hand. She saw his lean figure in the distance, shuffling slowly towards the huddle of foreboding trees looming darkly beneath the orange blaze of the sunset.

"Jasper!" Alice called. He didn't turn, but Alice knew he had heard her.

Alice clicked her tongue impatiently and rushed towards him. Instantly, she was at his side, taking the easy stride that occupied Jasper's full attention.

She looked at him, trying to read his expression from his face and then his body, but he wouldn't give anything way. She sighed deeply, looking back to her feet. How did she not see this coming? Could she have stopped it anyway? She kicked herself repeatedly, knowing she could have seen it. She _should have _seen it. But she didn't. What was wrong with her? She could have saved Jasper from all this ...

Her heart thumped painfully at the thought of Jasper alone and vulnerable near the girl. Under Carlisle and Esme's reproachful eyes. Inside his own head.

They walked silently for a few moments, the dark forest coming closer and closer. Finally, Jasper stopped. Alice stumbled gracefully, turning to face him.

He looked peaceful and calm, his face no longer showing fear or immense regret. "I ruined everything."

"Oh, Jasper!" Alice whispered. "Not everything."

Suddenly, Jasper was furious. "Yes! Everything! I killed her Alice! _I. Killed. Her_!"

"Yes, but - "

"But _what _Alice? I am causing us to relocate, when everything is working out fine. When everything is just perfect," Jasper spat out. "We were finally living peacefully and I had to go and... and do something like this!"

"We were bound for a move soon anyway," Alice suggested quietly, knowing it wasn't entirely true.

Jasper let out a dry laugh. "Yeah, _sure_! Did you see the look on Carlisle face? Did you see the way he_ looked _at me? He has never, ever felt so much hatred towards someone." He seemed to be blinking away tears. "Ever."

"You couldn't help it," Alice said after a moment's silence.

"_Couldn't help it_? Dammit Alice, I've helped it for the last eighty years!" Alice cringed at his stinging words. "And suddenly I _give in_? I _give in _to the cursed temptation? No... no, I could've helped it. I could have, but I _didn't_."

"Did you want it?" Alice asked quickly before Jasper could run away.

"Did I want it?" Jasper repeated thoughtfully. "I wouldn't have done it if I didn't want it."

Alice blinked, knowing Jasper wasn't being sarcastic. "What's gotten into you?"

Jasper looked over his shoulder wistfully, staring at Alice with sparkling eyes. He licked his lips and grinned, the corners of his mouth turning up cunningly. "Human blood."

Alice scoffed, putting her hands on her hips. "Pull yourself together Jasper! What's wrong with you? Don't tell me you're going to change your ways and find your true reasoning of being here or any kind of that crap. That's not you!"

Jasper's face grew tight. "How do you know what's me and what's not?"

"I am the only one who you have ever confided anything to!" Alice shouted, stomping her foot angrily on the ground, feeling out of place and aggravated. She stopped and breathed deeply. "I am the only one who knows everything about you."

Jasper rolled his eyes. "Don't take too much pride in your self Alice."

"Who else are you going to go to Jasper?" whispered Alice. "Who else? Edward? Carlisle? Rosalie? None of them care for you like I do!"

Jasper stopped, staring at Alice. Her small, delicate face was blotched red and tear streaked. Her bottom lip trembled in a habit that Jasper recognized as fright and nerves. He felt a twitch of a smile creep to his face, but he fought it back.

Alice was always the same - Jasper liked to depend on familiarity. On anything and everything constant in his life. It made him feel safe and sure that it was going to be alright - and with Alice, with her familiar tremble and reddened face, everything _was_ going to be alright.

But now, not everything was so safe. They were leaving - it was one thing Jasper cringed at. Having to move when they never aged, when they stayed young as their classmates grew older with time and stress. Jasper never liked to move ... just as he got adjusted to his surroundings, able to get over the past loss of anything familiar and then they would move. Now, it was premature and it was his fault.

Everything turned to be his fault.

"Whatever Alice," Jasper finally said, turning away. "It doesn't matter anymore."

"What doesn't matter anymore?" Alice asked. "The family?"

Jasper shrugged nonchalantly. "I guess. Since I messed up, it doesn't matter. I should just leave altogether."

Alice looked away, biting her lip frantically. She felt her fingers tremble. "Don't go." _Make this feeling go away Jasper! Why do you have to feel scared?_

"Alice, I'm not afraid," Jasper whispered.

Alice blinked away the tears. "You can't leave... you can't go and leave me here."

Jasper shook his head. "It's not your decision."

"Why can't you just leave with us? Why can't we go as a family, like we always do?" Alice screamed, turning her back on Jasper.

"Because I don't want to ruin this anymore! I've screwed up Alice! It's _over_!" Jasper yelled. "We are _not_ a family!"

"But I love you Jasper! Don't you dare leave me here in Forks, don't you dare!" Alice ran up to Jasper and hit him with all her strength. He was sent flying across the yard, stopped short abruptly when he hit a large oak tree.

The tree groaned and crumpled under Jasper's blow, falling down to the cover his motionless body. Alice choked out a cry, tears staining her cheeks.

"Jazz?" she yelled, staying where she was. Her feet could no longer move. "JASPER!"

- - - -

Whoo! More to come. I was going to make this a one-shot, but yeah... this is better. I just couldn't finish it.

Also, don't worry. Jasper isn't dead. Haha. Of course not. Mr Immortal and all.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer:** Not mine, blah, blah. Wish it were, blah, blah. PRAISE STEPHENIE! Hahaha, milf.

- - - -

**Chapter Two**

Rosalie had that look on her face. The one of disgust and contempt. It was the same face she wore for weeks on her elegant face after the first time Edward mentioned Bella and her importance in his life. It was her most horrid, furious look (if she could have a nice, caring one) - it was so full of hate, it could tear the thickest skin.

Her tone of voice dripped with venom. No one wanted Rosalie angry - she seemed to bring everyone down with her. Though she didn't have the same powers and persuasion as Jasper did, she had stubborn and demanding demeanor that you just had to comply to and do as she wished.

She was currently stomping around Carlisle's study, where the entire family (besides Jasper) were calmly discussing their future. Since Jasper wasn't there, Rosalie saw it fit to complain about him.

"He's gone and done it again!" Rosalie screamed, running a hand through her golden locks. "He's ruined everything Carlisle and you just sit there, trying to save him!"

"Yes, Rosalie. You've said this already numerous times," Carlisle muttered, rubbing his temples. "We've had our times to be furious... now, we must be a family."

"I don't care if he ever comes back!" Rosalie shrieked, slamming her fists on Carlisle's desk. "He can stay away! I _like_ _it _like this!"

"Rose... be reasonable." Emmett laid his hand on Rosalie's shoulder.

"How can you say that Rosalie?" Alice hissed, glaring at the girl. "He's _family_."

"Family? Hah!" Rosalie threw her golden hair back, letting out a darkening laugh. "We are not a family. We are a bunch of vampires who have no other place to go."

Alice stepped up to Rosalie, pushing her face so close that they were only inches apart. "We don't need the same blood running through our veins to love one another!"

Rosalie gave Alice a challenging look before sweeping away gracefully to the other side of the study.

"Girls," Esme said calmly, but both ignored her.

"We are _not_ a family," Rosalie snapped angrily.

It was silent for a moment while the Cullen's avoided eye contact with one another. Edward cleared his throat and every one's head snapped up to look at him. "Now that we've got all that cleared up," he began, "let's figure out how the hell we're going to do."

Carlisle sighed deeply, placing his face gently into his hands. "Yes."

Alice stared out the window, making herself not cry the tears that long awaited to show.

After their fight, Jasper had fled without warning, leaving the Cullen house in a state of chaos. Alice had only spoke occasionally since the day he left - this was the first time in three days she had talked to anyone and didn't make it better that she used her words to yell at a family member. Esme was always wringing her hands, her disdain only a memory and her worry fresh in her actions and words.

Carlisle remained in his study, planning and thinking by himself. The town already noticed the girl was missing, which led to an uproar among the citizens. Carlisle was trying his hardest to keep the family safe and unsuspicious, but it seemed they couldn't do it for much longer.

Edward and Emmett tried to keep the house under control, planning their own escape to follow Jasper while Rosalie stormed around the house.

With all the seclusion, Alice felt terribly alone. Bella hadn't come by or even phoned since the day Jasper came with the dead girl draping in his arms. Alice knew she sensed it was a family matter, but both Edward and Alice sorely wanted her there for comfort and reassurance.

Alice didn't know how much longer she could go on alone in this world - she spent the first many years of her human life and she never wanted to be that way again.

"This is what we'll do," Carlisle finally said. "We will wait a few more weeks."

"What?" Alice screamed. "We can't just leave Jasper out there, in the open! Carlisle, what do you think he'll do? He's done it once, it will be even harder for him to resist now! We have to go after him!"

"Don't you think I know that? We are already attracting enough attention with Jasper's sudden disappearance! We can't risk any more of us," Carlisle shot back, his voice rising louder than he attended it to.

Alice stared blankly at Carlisle before nodding stiffly.

"We will wait two more weeks," Carlisle said, shooting a glance at Alice. "After that, we can leave without attracting too much unwanted attention." He turned to Edward, who instantly perked up. "I want you to go after Jasper. Alone," Carlisle added after Alice stepped forward expectantly.

"And Emmett?" Edward asked, his face and voice expressionless.

"He will stay," Carlisle said. He didn't want the attention of three Cullens leaving, but most of all, it was Rosalie he worried about. "I will say I have resigned from the hospital and I am moving away."

"Where will we move?" asked Esme, her face weary and seeming aged.

"I haven't decided yet." Carlisle looked slowly at his family. "Up to Canada or to a completely other continent. Somewhere with no sun." Carlisle tried to smile, but it had no effect on himself or the family.

"I'm going to see Bella," Edward announced. "Before I leave."

"And what? Tell her the plans? Our plans?" Rosalie accused, stepping out of her corner. "She doesn't deserve to know. She's isn't one of us."

"You have to right to say anything about her! You believe we don't have a family standing here right now, do you Rosalie?" Edward snapped back. "Families have secrets, but since we aren't a family, I guess we can tell anyone."

"She's just a pitiful, stupid human," Rosalie hissed, smiling deviously at Edward.

Edward lunged towards Rosalie, his face contorted with rage. He had grabbed her around the waist, both their bodies moving quickly towards the wall when someone pulled hard on Edward's shoulders and Rosalie and Edward fell to the ground in a heap. Edward jumped up again, but Carlisle pulled him back and locked Edward against his chest

"How dare - you can't say - " Edward gasped, struggling against Carlisle's hold.

"Rosalie! We've been over this! Bella is a part of the family," Esme shouted over Edward's frantic, angry words.

"Just because he was the first and he is the special one. Because '_Edward has a void in his life_.' He's privileged, so he can spill our secrets to _her_!" Rosalie screamed, pointing an accusing finger at Edward.

"I love her," Edward whispered. He knew it would do no good to convince her - Edward spent months trying to get Rosalie to see how important Bella was, but she just wouldn't listen.

"Big deal. She doesn't need to know."

"It will ruin her if I leave and never come back!" Edward screamed, fighting once again against Carlisle.

Rosalie smirked. "Good."

"Rosalie, leave." Esme pointed to the door, her lips drawn in a tight line.

Rosalie stared, defeated, at Emmett, who shrugged. Pursing her lips, Rosalie walked haughtily out of the room, slamming it shut behind her. Carlisle finally let Edward go, dropping him gently to the floor. Edward gracefully jumped to his feet as though there had been no struggle at all.

"She'll be fine," Carlisle said reassuringly, though he wasn't too sure of it himself.

"We'll be fine," Esme whispered, noticing Carlisle's weary eyes. She hugged him tightly around the waist.

"Yeah, but will Jasper be?" Alice asked, but no one answered.

- - - -

I was going to write more, but I really want to post this chapter. It's kind of a filler and I will most definitely redo it. Also, check back to Chapter One for some minor changes. Thanks!


End file.
